


In Your Arms Tonight

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can't handle this death and asks for Derek's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I plan for this to be more than Scerek (Scallirek, actually), but I finished the first part, so I'm gonna post in chapters and hope I can get through this. Allison will come back to life in this fic, dammit. 
> 
> Until I post more, I'm only tagging the characters and ships so far. Maybe a better summary to come too.
> 
> EDIT: I'm most likely not gonna write more of what I thought I would of this. :/ So I'm just gonna make it a one shot.

After everything that's happened, Scott can't just go home. Once he knows Lydia's safe, and she, Isaac and Kira can keep Stiles safe too, he heads to Derek's loft. He shows up at Derek's loft, tears still on his face and covered in Allison's blood. Derek stares at him for a long moment, and he knows whose blood is covering Scott from the scent.

Without a word, Derek pulls Scott against him in an embrace. He's already piecing together what happened, and he has a feeling that he knows exactly what Scott feels right now. He hates that he and Scott share this awful kind of hurt Derek felt so many years ago when Paige died in his arms. 

After a long moment, he leads Scott to his bed, leaving him alone for a moment to tell the twins to get out. They leave without much protest when they see Scott's state. Derek returns to his bedroom to see Scott sitting cross legged on Derek's bed, staring at the wall in front of him.

“She bled out in my arms,” Scott says hoarsely, like he's just hardly holding back more tears. “I couldn't even take away her pain because there was none to take...”

Derek quietly climbs into bed next to Scott, hesitating for a moment before deciding he'd already held Scott; it can't hurt anything to do it again. “There was nothing you could have done, Scott,” he murmurs as Scott slumps in his hold.

“Lydia knew,” Scott murmurs, choking on the words. “She left a message for her not to find her. We didn't listen.”

Just holding Scott tighter, Derek shifts them both, so they can lean against his pillows and headboard. “She died fighting and keeping here friends safe, right?” Derek assumes, and Scott nods slowly against him. “Then she died doing what she believed in. She changed her family's code, and she fought keeping it.”

“We protect those who cannot protect themselves,” Scott says, quiet and still. “She couldn't protect herself in the end... I wasn't...I wasn't there...”

“You were in the end,” Derek corrects softly. “That matters.”

Scott buries his face into Derek's chest, heaving a quiet sob as tears start to wet Derek's sweater. He rubs Scott's back through the sobs, holding him until he cries himself to sleep in Derek's arms. Derek doesn't sleep much, watching the alpha sleep fitfully in his arms, but he catches a few hours before the light of morning starts to fill the loft.

Derek blinks awake when he feels Scott stir in his arms. “I'm sorry,” Scott says as he pulls away enough to rub at his face. “I didn't mean to...”

“It's all right,” Derek interrupts gently, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “I'm here for you, Scott.”

Scott lets out a breath, giving Derek a shadow of Scott's once bright smiles. “Thank you,” he tells Derek. “I-I just couldn't go home... And Stiles and Lydia are safe for now. I just...needed to get away, if only for the night.”

“I understand,” Derek replies, watching as Scott slips out of bed and checks his pockets for his cell phone. “I'm always here for you, Scott.”

“I know that,” Scott replies softly, looking back at Derek as he pulls out his cell. “Can I... After we beat the nogitsune, and we will, can I come back here? I just need somewhere to get away from everyone... Just...I know they lost her too, but I...”

“Felt her as she took her last breath and her heart stopped beating?” Derek offers, and Scott nods as he tries not to start crying. “I know the feeling, and I wish you never had to feel that.”

“I wish she never died,” Scott states, flipping through his messages: the missed calls and deluge of texts. “But that's not going to make anything better. I...need to go. I'll call you when we need you.”

Derek nods, watching Scott hide his pain and head out the door to see the rest of his pack. He just hopes that when they finally take out the nogitsune, there are no more casualties.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately after a rash of hateful, troll anons attacking any and all Scerek fics, I'm turning off anon. If you want to review anon, go ahead and drop a message in my inbox at [therewhenyoumccall](www.therewhenyoumccall.tumblr.com). I'll see them there. <3


End file.
